


ménage à cinq

by corvidlesbian



Series: AUpocalypse [2]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: (little a- as a treat), (which i only learned the term for because of this monster of a fic), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Character Study, Clone Sex, Copious amounts of lube, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, First person direct address, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers, Masturbation, Oh boy here we fucking go, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, a little blood, flesh magic dick, i earned that last tag., not REALLY but they ARE all the same person??, size queen harrow nova, weird AU where all the AUs are chilling together and they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidlesbian/pseuds/corvidlesbian
Summary: Harrow Nova has trained for one singular purpose, and she will not be denied this chance- to takefour dicks at once.Harrow gets (lovingly) gangbanged by Gideons.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon/Gideon (locked tomb), Harrowhark Nova/Gideon/Gideon/Gideon/Gideon Nav
Series: AUpocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868812
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	ménage à cinq

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that yall reading may not have read the AUs twenty times and come up with entire plots for them to the point where you have semi-distinct characterization for each AU character, as I have. but like don't worry lol i did it for u, and i used it to make this.
> 
> yes, the word count is intentional.

“Nova,” I said, “you can still back out of this. This is a lot of me’s in one room. It would be overwhelming for anybody.”

The other Gideons, at that moment, were bringing the biggest mattress I’d ever seen into the room. If I had worried about our comfort before, I wasn’t worrying anymore. It even had a heavy-duty mattress protector, which we’d definitely need. I would have tried to help, but I’m the only necro among them. My muscles are pretty wimpy in comparison to theirs.

You looked at me with the steely confidence of a necrosaint. You looked thrilled to be there, just absolutely fucking psyched. There was a manic gleam in your eye. None of us were wearing much- Gideon Gaius was in shorts and a bra, Gideon Nav in just shorts, and the Cohort Gideon and I completely bare- but you were only wearing a sheer robe, open in the front and just longer than your thighs. Your bush was on full display, and I could see your nipples through the fabric.

“Are you overwhelmed?” you asked.

We had tried a lot of shit together. It turned out that you had the pain tolerance of a steel wall and more stamina than a perpetual motion machine, and you were down for pretty much anything. You could fit more toys inside you than I thought was physically possible. When I gave you the go-ahead to tell me all your deepest, darkest fantasies, you brought me an annotated list. What I'm saying is that you’re a bit of a freak. I love it, it's hot, but it’s also a tad bit intimidating. I recognize the irony of saying that _you're_ intimidating, as someone who flesh-and-bone magicked myself to be several inches taller than my natural height and bone-magicked my canines into fangs, but I stand by it.

I could see a Gideon in my peripheral vision, one who’d finished getting the mattress into the room and had begun watching us. I wasn’t sure who it was- Gaius or Nav, because I saw the black of underwear- but out of the corner of my eye, they both kind of looked the same. What I’m saying is that the level of exhibitionism here was pretty intense, even if it was all me. I didn't think I would find this all that hot, but-

“I’m so down for this,” I said honestly. “Are you going to be topping?”

“No,” you said. “You’re going to be filling me with as many dicks as you can manage until I either tap out or pass out.”

“Holy shit,” said the Gideon watching us, who turned out to be Gaius. And she was no longer alone- the other two Gideons had finished by then and were trailing behind her.

“You’re a bit of a freak, huh? Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” said Nav, hastily tacking the last bit on.

“I’m sure all of me have the same desire, I’m just the only one physically capable of pulling it off,” you said breezily. I’m pretty sure you broke Nav’s brain with that, by the way, judging by how she was staring at you. “Now come on, get a plug from the box.”

Let it never be said that you don’t cut straight to the chase. The Gideon from the Cohort was closest to the box of toys, so she grabbed it and brought it closer. “Victim’s choice,” she said.

There were a couple of options in there. You always liked having options. You knelt by the side of the box and reached in, taking out one of the plugs and a big bottle of lube. You go through lube like a Seventh dilettante goes through cheap metaphors, so naturally it took up most of our sex budget. You didn’t half-ass things. 

“There,” you said, turning to press the bottle and plug into my hand. It was one of the thicker ones, shiny black and _truly_ daunting. “I don’t need to instruct you on how to do this.”

“Nope,” I said, feeling kind of like the Cool Gideon as the other Gideons crowded around us. This sort of thing, I was good at: I always knew how to mess you up. 

You didn’t hesitate much when you shrugged your robe off your shoulders and let it puddle to the ground. There was a short intake of breath- Nav, I was pretty sure- as all your skin, all your scars, all your muscles were put on display. Gaius reached out and ran her hands over your deltoids, then over your biceps. You stood ever taller before my eyes: you were always a slut for attention.

Gaius let out a low whistle. “You’re hot shit, Nova.”

You _worked_ for those muscles, and you were damn proud of them. They were one of the few things you were truly proud of. You grabbed Gaius by her carefully coiffed hair and pulled her into a kiss, then pushed her away, a tiny, cocky smile on your lips. She looked utterly dumbfounded, just completely baffled.

Nav went to you next, pressing kisses to your collarbone and then trailing down past the old, gnarly scar on your chest- the reminder of your parents’ medical neglect- until she dropped to her knees to mouth at your abs. Yeah, you liked that, I could tell- you flexed, pressed into her lips, and put your hand at the nape of her neck to encourage her. I could see her tongue darting from between her lips, tracing the definition of your muscles.

“A bit narcissistic, don’t you think?” Gaius said with a crooked smile.

Nav turned her head, pressing the side of her face to your stomach, and raised her eyebrows skeptically in Gaius’s direction. “Narcissistic would be coming onto _you_ ,” she said, which was rich since I was pretty sure that _had_ happened at some point. I have no idea who initiated it, but I’m pretty damn sure- but I mean, it’s just like masturbation, right? No big deal? (Look, if I think about it too much, I'll lose my shit, so let's not get into the weeds of it here.)

You tugged at Nav’s hair and she took the hint, going back to worshipping your hard-earned muscles. You let out a very quiet sigh.

“You know, more than one of us is allowed to touch her at once,” I said, when the other me’s just stood around watching. “Otherwise this is going to get pretty hard.”

Gaius stepped back to your side, and you turned your head to meet her with a kiss. Nav’s hands on your hips kept your abs close to her mouth, and Gaius reached out and cupped your jaw. It was a little awkward to join in when I had a butt plug in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other, so I ditched the lube. One hand, I could work with. I put a hand on your waist, just above Nav’s, and pressed a kiss to the back of your spine. 

The third Other Me, the gal from the Cohort- fuck, I totally blanked on her last name- pressed in close to me and mouthed at your shoulder. You pressed back into us, simultaneously pushing forward into Nav’s face. You made a needy sound against Gaius’s lips.

“Harrowhark,” I said. Your full name. I often elided the -hark, at your request, but it does something to you when I use it like this. Maybe I'm assuming, but you came near-instantly the first time I used it during sex, so I think it’s a fair assumption. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” you said, partially breathless. “Nav can check.”

I looked over your shoulder at Nav, as you pushed her head slowly down so her lips met your cunt. You let out a sharp exhale of breath and lifted up one leg to drape it over her back. You rocked against her mouth. I closed my eyes and kissed the back of your neck, trying not to get in the way of everyone else touching you, and trying not to get too overwhelmed by the situation. This was about you, not me.

You cried out softly, and I opened my eyes to see that Gaius had begun to palm the tit closest to her. I was just in time to watch the other Gideon- Officer Gideon?- follow her lead.

A moment later, you disconnected from Gaius's mouth, gasping for breath, and pushed Nav away. Your chest heaved, and your hips still rolled in her direction. Nav walked back on her hands and feet to let Gaius move in front of you, replacing the hand she'd had on your tit with her lips. Nav’s mouth and chin and nose shone, and she wiped at her mouth. She missed her nose. 

“How wet are you?” I asked you, somewhat incredulously.

“I was thinking about this all day,” you said, in lieu of answering. Wow, is _that_ why you kept staring at me like that? “Give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need, princess,” I said. 

You turned around, displacing Gaius, to tangle your hands in my hair. You pulled me into a kiss, just totally went for it, absolutely ferocious in your passion. I have over a foot on you, and I was still in danger of being pushed over. I felt one of my fangs catch on your lip, and you gasped, but you didn’t stop kissing me. I tasted blood.

I let you have this for a moment before nudging you back. Your lip was cracked. As I watched, a slight trickle of blood made its way toward your chin, and I put my thumb over it and staunched the flow. It wasn’t hard, just a few broken capillaries and the thin layer of dermis that needed mending. It took me maybe two seconds.

I kissed you again, gentler this time. I licked what was left of your blood off your newly whole lip, and you tilted your head up the way you did when you wanted my tongue in your mouth. I didn’t give it to you. That’s what we call a powerplay, babe.

For a moment I forgot that we weren’t alone, but then Gaius’s hand touched my shoulder and your hand went to mine - the one that was clutching the butt plug.

I pulled back and said, “Ready?”

You nodded.

I said, “On the mattress, ass up.”

Nav was still sitting on the ground, now with a hand pressed to the front of her shorts. She watched with slightly parted lips as you walked past her onto the mattress and sunk to your knees.

I kneeled next to you, ran my hand down your back- over the pale scars from the Reverend Father’s whip- and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, my Lord,” you breathed, and I pushed you over so that your face was pressed against the mattress. I set the plug in my lap for the moment.

I picked up the bottle of lube from where I had set it, popped open the cap, and took some lube in my hand. I coated my first two fingers liberally.

“What can we do?” said Officer Me (I always fucking forget her last name).

“Keep her company,” I said, rubbing lube gently over your asshole. Your back arched at the touch. For all that I’d joked about you having a stick up your ass, it was hilarious that you actually _liked_ this. I avoided making jokes about it. You’d probably freak if I did. “We’re gonna be here for a while.”

Nav scrambled onto the mattress to close the distance, settling beside you and putting a hand on your head. She stroked your hair. She was the strongest, physically speaking, of all of us- she’d had to work almost as hard as _you_ did, to prove herself. I tried not to overthink the fact that I was kinda turned on by the sight of my own(?) muscles. Officer Gideon moved next to her, sitting thigh to thigh, and took your hand in her own. Gaius went to your side, put her hand on your shoulder, and lightly massaged your back.

This must have been like heaven for you. I could feel your asshole beginning to relax under my finger, so I applied more lube- made sure to warm it up first, just for you- and then eased inside, as slowly as I could manage. You grunted, unwilling to make much sound. You’d be singing before long, though. You always do.

“Someone can touch her clit,” I said.

Gaius reached under your body to tease your clit. You curled in on yourself, and Nav picked your head up and moved her thighs under your head. You rested your cheek against her skin and let her pet your hair. 

Just one of my fingers was pretty sizable, so I didn’t try anything for a while. I just kept my finger inside you and placed my other hand on your ass, then leaned over you to kiss the base of your spine. You shuddered.

“Is she okay?” asked Nav.

You weren’t generally quiet during sex- or at least, even if you didn’t make much noise, you still _talked_ \- this was true for every Harrow, as far as I knew. If you went silent, it was usually near the end. But none of the others had ever taken you like this. It shut you up in the first instant, and you only talked when you absolutely had to. You were _capable_ of speech, I don’t think anything could have made you incapable, but you preferred to stay silent and let me do the talking. It was like a switch had been flicked. Luckily I like listening to myself (myselves??) talk.

“She’s perfect,” I said. “Aren’t you perfect, baby?”

You used to feel uncomfortable accepting compliments, until I threw them at you for so long that you got used to them. Now, in certain contexts, you thought they were hot. You didn’t say as much, but I was pretty great at reading your body language. You moaned and nodded, your head moving against Nav’s thighs and palm. She put her hand on the back of your neck.

Gaius was still stroking your clit, slow, steady, teasing circles. She slipped one finger into your cunt, and I could feel her moving inside you. Her other hand went to your thigh. You shifted your hips forward, chasing her touch, and it moved the finger I had stuck in your ass. You choked back a cry, and out of an abundance of caution, I added more lube.

“She can take another,” I told Gaius. Her arm shifted as she took my suggestion, and I could feel every stroke of her knuckles. Your grip on the Officer’s hand tightened. I told you: “Breathe, Harrowhark.”

You breathed in, your whole body expanding, and out. Nav scratched her fingers through your hair. You kept breathing. I hadn’t realized before then quite how much you _hadn’t_ been. I pressed my other finger in next to my first, and was met with very little resistance. Your next exhale was a shuddering one. Your back muscles flexed, perfectly defined. Beautiful.

Gaius was fucking you lazily, not putting much effort into it, just sliding her fingers in and out. Crooking them faintly. It took a lot to make you come, and this was nowhere near enough- although I’m pretty sure it was intentional on her part. “She’s going to have to come at least once before we can fit too much inside her,” I said. I fucking loved being able to tell them things they didn’t know about this. I really did feel like the Cool Gideon. “Work her up to it.”

I felt Gaius pick up a faster pace, and you pressed your face into Nav’s lap. Your breath came in sharp gasps.

I picked the butt plug back up. “Gideon, could you lube this up? And warm it in your hands,” I said, passing it to the Cohort Gideon. She took it, let go of your hand- you reached out to grab Nav’s instead- and followed my instructions thoroughly. She added more lube than I would’ve, which was rather excessive but still a good instinct. This thing was not small.

“Why don’t you use my last name, like you do with everyone else?” she asked absentmindedly. I pretended I was too focused on you to hear her.

She passed the toy to me carefully: it was nearly dripping. I held it by the flared base, slipped both of my fingers carefully out of you, and pressed the tip against your opening. You breathed full, deep breaths, and Nav stroked your hair softly. Your whole body had gone slack, despite what I was doing to you.

It wasn’t all that easy. I probably should have gone for three fingers before trying this, and that was entirely my bad. It was tapered, about the width of two fingers near the base, and the end was- what, three, four? More? I don’t know. You’d probably know. It looked terrifying, is what I’m saying. I would not have let you put that thing anywhere near _my_ asshole. You shifted so you could reach a hand back to spread your ass cheeks apart, and I eased the whole thing inside you as carefully as I could.

The base stuck out of you, shiny and black; black, like every other thing you wore. I tapped it with my thumb. Your breath hitched and you gasped, gasped, gasped for air even though nothing was wrong with your lungs. Your grip on Nav’s hand went white-knuckled.

Cohort Gideon put her hands on your tits and felt you up. Without my fingers in your ass, you had more freedom to move, so you pressed your chest into the Officer’s hands and your hips into Gaius’s fingers. Gaius’s eyes were wide as she fingered you. “I can feel it,” she said. “It’s so _big_.”

I grabbed a wipe from the Fun Box- conveniently located within reach of us- and wiped off the fingers that had just been in your ass. Safety first, babe. 

I ran my hands up over the ridges of your back and pressed them into your skin. You shook under them. “She can take three, now,” I told Gaius.

Gaius didn’t falter in her rhythm. She brought up her other hand to cup your ass. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” you whispered, soft as silk. You lifted up your head for just a moment, and Nav stroked your jaw. Then Gaius was sliding her ring finger inside you, and your head dropped back down into Nav’s lap.

“Gideon-” I said, turning to the Gideon from the Cohort.

“Eikosi,” she interrupted, and it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that she had just told me her name.

“Eikosi,” I corrected, my face going hot. “You can get your strap-on, if you want.”

She took her hands away from your chest, and you whimpered at the loss. Nav moved a hand from your head to your breast to replace it, and Eikosi went to fit her harness over her legs. I wasn’t really doing anything either so I could have too, except that I didn’t usually use a strap-on when it came to you. I’d gone for flesh magic more than bone magic, and once I’d figured out how to modify my own body, there was an obvious option there.

Of course, it wasn’t as easy as pointing to my clit and going _hey, become a dick!_ \- if it were, I’d be much less self-conscious about doing it in front of three other me’s. It was slow and difficult, and looked weird before it had fully formed. Then I had to figure out the nerves- I never got it right the first try. I hadn’t decided if I was going to do it in front of all of them yet, and you hadn’t said anything about whether you expected it, although when given the choice I know which you prefer.

You were still bent over at the waist with your hands pressed to the mattress, as if in obeisance. One hand was clutching Nav’s. Gaius was still stroking you slowly, and you trembled like a leaf. Eikosi returned to sit next to Nav.

“Are you ready for her?” I asked Eikosi.

Gaius pulled out of you, wiping her fingers on your thigh. Nav put a hand on your chest and pushed you up to sit on your knees. You met my eyes then. There was that same fervid enthusiasm, the same gleam in your eye as there was when you fought. You always held yourself to such a high standard, always pushed yourself further than I had any right to ask of you, and this was no exception but at least it was pleasure you sought instead of pain. I always hated to see you in pain.

You clambered into my lap, kissing me without any preamble. You shoved your tongue into my mouth and rocked your hips against my thigh; I flung a hand behind me so I wouldn’t fall.

“Are _you_ ready for her?” said Nav, grabbing my arm to steady me.

I took a moment to regain my dignity. There wasn’t much of it left. You pulled away from me and slid a hand between our bodies to my clit. “Come on,” you said sharply, and I knew what you wanted. 

You drew your fingers over my clit. I wasn’t quiet.

“Come on, Gideon,” you said, softer, and you rested your hand on my thigh. “Don’t hold back on me now.”

“What’s she on about?” said Nav, who wasn’t an idiot.

“I can, um, modify myself. With flesh magic.”

“You can make yourself a _dick_?” said Nav, who, as I said, wasn’t an idiot. “And you haven’t yet?”

I found myself stuttering to answer that adequately, my pitiable attempts at words made even more incomprehensible by your hand on my bare skin and your teeth on my neck. Finally, I managed to get out an “Alright,” and I pulled you back away from me. We both know I can’t think when you’re touching me.

Eikosi put a hand on your arm, and you turned to face her. She had broken out into a big, goofy smile, and you hesitated before her. 

“Come on, darling,” she said. She grabbed the lube, spreading a small amount of it over her strap-on dick and then setting the bottle out of the way again. You didn’t really need it yet- you were wet as hell- but you would.

You straddled her, the dick sliding against your stomach, and she put one hand down to guide it and the other on your inner thigh. You grasped at her shoulders, placed yourself above the tip, and eased yourself fully onto it before she had the chance to do it herself. You gasped, wrapping your arms around her neck, and she reached around to get two palmfuls of your ass.

It kind of astonishes me how little I get jealous. Maybe it’s because Eikosi is just a thicker version of me, and it’s really hot to watch you fuck me. Dare I say it’s better than mirror sex? It’s at _least_ more interesting. I looked away from you, because that was distracting and I wasn’t going to be able to do anything necromantic if I kept watching. Nav turned away from me, clearly more focused on you, but Gaius stayed by my side.

I closed my eyes, put my hand over my clit, and thought really hard about a dick until it happened. Okay, no- there was a bit of a process to it- it took me about a minute to get it to the size I wanted; not too big, not disappointingly small. Gaius stared at first, until she realized I was trying to hide my burgeoning dick from her. Then she scooted into me and pressed her face against my shoulder so she couldn’t see.

To be clear, I’d never seen a penis in person- chances are that the thing I crafted was dissimilar enough that it didn’t count. You didn’t care, as you’d never seen a penis in person either. It didn’t have to be pretty, it just had to work: I didn’t even bother trying to rework my sex organs so I could come out the end. I was just grateful I figured out how to put nerves in it.

“Can you feel it?” said Gaius, pulling back to look as I finished the detailwork.

“Theoretically,” I said. I didn’t trust the nerves yet.

She reached out and palmed it, and I knew at once that I had drastically miscalculated the number and placement of the nerves. I doubled over, my head dropping onto her shoulder, and whined embarrassingly. She let go of my dick and wrapped her arms around my midsection. It took me a moment to get past the fog of sudden, painful arousal. I breathed heavily. 

“Are you okay?” she said, amused but not unconcerned.

I focused on the nerve endings: removed some, adjusted others. I sat back up, trembling slightly. “Try now,” I said. 

I tensed slightly as she reached for me, anticipating a similarly overwhelming experience, but it was fine; it was even a little less sensitive than I usually made it. When I didn’t freak out, Gaius stroked her hand up and down a couple times. I tried not to breathe too hard, but I couldn’t keep my eyes from closing. It was just _nice_.

I added some nerves.

“Gideon,” you said. You were riding Eikosi, her hands guiding the movement of your hips. Nav’s hand rested gently on your back. It wasn’t immediately apparent which one of us you were talking to. You looked at me, and said again, “Gideon.”

“Babe?” I said, scrambling to your side. My new dick bobbed between my legs- I always had to suppress a snort when it came to this thing. Somehow it was even more ridiculous than a strap-on.

Your hips slowed, and you turned towards me. You reached out to grab my dick in your hand, and I instantly lost my goddamn mind. Every time you did this to me, it was exactly the same. It was never something I got used to, having your hand around me like that- the pale of your skin ringing around mine, such a beautiful contrast against my darker tone, against the ruddy tint of my cock. Your calloused fingers were delicate, in their own way, as they worked over me. You knew exactly what got me gasping your name, and you always took advantage.

“Up on your knees,” you said, and I rose for you. You leaned over and took me in your mouth. Me being me, I took leave of all my remaining senses.

“I wish _I_ could bodymod,” said Gaius, with such arrogant disappointment that it tugged on one of my memory files. I couldn’t quite place it, until-

“You sound like Naberius,” Nav told her reproachfully.

“Who’s Naberius?” Gaius asked.

Nav turned to you. “You see this shit? God, I wish that were me. _Who’s Naberius_.” 

Of course, you were too busy sucking my cock to respond. Your tongue was hot and dextrous and I could feel it press against the entire length of my shaft as your head bobbed. I could see your throat working. You made eye contact with me the whole way, a small smile tugging at your lips when you reached the base. Because yes, of course you could get the whole length of me into your mouth- did you practice suppressing your gag reflex, or did it come naturally? No, you definitely practiced. You always had such a quick learning curve. 

You were still rocking your hips against Eikosi’s, but absent-mindedly. You were focused on me, and I could not think of the slightest thing besides you. Your mouth, your hand coming up to the base of my cock to hold me as you came up for air, and the wet sound of your mouth sucking the end. I think you were salivating. I can’t think of any other explanation for the noise- it was _ridiculously_ lewd. Could you hear it? It was pretty damn loud.

I just kept saying “Harrow, Harrowhark, Harrow-” like one of those prayers I used to find you reciting when you thought I wasn’t around. You never let me hear the final words, but I let you hear mine.

You brought me to the edge so quickly, as you always did. I was putty under your hands and your mouth. You always were the reason I came undone.

I shuddered as I came, and I pushed your head back. You let me slide gently out of your mouth. I was breathing erratically, and I closed my eyes hard because I couldn’t seem to do anything else. You had taken all the fight out of me. I leaned against Eikosi, and I felt a hand on my back. Not her, because she was still holding your hips. I wasn’t sure whose.

A moment later you moaned, that characteristic way you do when you’re getting close and you’re trying to suppress yourself from making more sound. I opened my eyes to watch you ride Eikosi to completion, your head bowing forward as you came. Sometime after I’d closed my eyes, Nav had thrown her arm around your shoulders so she could feel your muscles flexing. Now she raised her hand to card through your hair.

There was nothing I could do but watch with a slack jaw. You dismounted her with unsteady legs and let Nav take you into her arms. Gaius’s hand left my back as she moved around me to get to Nav, settling her arms around her waist. Her teeth connected with Nav’s ear. 

“Hey,” said Gaius. “You want me to get you off?”

“Okay,” said Nav. “Okay, yeah.” She pulled off her shorts and threw them so hard they hit the far wall, then leaned against Gaius, and Gaius reached around to find her clit. Nav breathed in hard and pulled you closer to her chest. You shifted so you could mouth at her collarbone. Gaius mouthed at the nape of her neck. I couldn’t look away.

Neither could Eikosi. She had reached under the straps of her harness and was rubbing herself shamelessly, her hips twitching into her hand.

“Slower,” Nav gasped out, and Gaius slowed. 

A moment later, her thighs shook, and they kept shaking for a remarkable amount of time. She pushed up against Gaius’s hand, and shortly thereafter she pushed it away.

“Fuck,”said Nav. “Shit. Holy shit.”

You scraped your teeth gently against her collarbone, and she trembled like a leaf. Eikosi was bent over, her weight on both knees and one hand, the other hand working between her legs. In the next moment, she collapsed with a sharp release of breath. 

“Have you come yet?” you asked Gaius. Her hand wrapped further around Nav’s midsection to rest on your hip.

“Not in the mood,” said Gaius. “Someone want to grab my dick?” Then to Nav: “I’m going to have to move.”

Nav leaned forward so she could support her own weight as well as yours. I pushed the Fun Box closer to Gaius, so she could take her harness out.

She pulled the harness up around her legs and fixed the dildo in place. "How fast are you going to be ready for this?" she asked you.

"I need a minute," you said. You had an astonishingly fast turnaround at times, but you still needed a break. When you weren’t coming multiple times in a row, you had a grace period, as most people do. "Do you want me to touch you? Just touch."

Gaius looked you over, from the close-cut hair on your head to the thick curls between your legs, and then down even further. Your thighs were impressive. Your calves were perfectly formed. Cavs need good calves, right?

"Yes," she said softly, and you swung around to sit in her lap instead of Nav's. You fondled her breasts over her bra and kissed her neck, the same way you kissed Nav's. It had a similar reaction. 

She leaned into you, pushing her tits into your hands and tilting her head to the side to make room for your lips. You began to push at the stretchy band of her bra, just slow enough that she could stop you, but she didn’t. She pulled her bra up over her head and chucked it away.

I wanted to be touching you too, so I crawled over and put my hands on your hips. Your back was so smooth, despite the scars. I dragged my fingers over them, documenting every white line and each raised pink bump. You're perfect. You know that, right?

I pressed up against your back, and you pushed against me, just a little. Not enough that you pulled away from Gaius. I put my mouth on your neck, just rested my lips there so I could feel the softness of your skin and the fast pace of your pulse.

Gaius’s hands came to your sides, the fingers curling around your hips, and I could feel them against my own stomach. I put a hand on her leg. She was warm- but you knew that, didn’t you?

You drew back. “I’m ready for you,” you said.

When you got out of her lap, you were dripping. I could see the sheen on your inner thighs- a mix of your own arousal and the lube that we had so liberally applied. I put a hand on your thigh, wiping a trail of it away. For a moment you grew unsteady. You stopped moving.

“Are you ready to try all of us?” I asked.

“I think so.”

“How the hell are we going to do this?”

You looked at all of us, probably mentally calculating how we’d all have to arrange ourselves. I could see you doing the math in your head. Your eyes settled on Nav, finally. 

“One of you on the bottom, and I’ll ride them. One of you taking me from behind, and Nav taking me in the ass.”

Nav spluttered. “Why me?”

“Your thighs are the strongest, and it’s going to be a tough position to hold,” you said. “Unless you think you’re not up to it.”

“Fuck,” she said. “No, I- are you sure?”

She looked at you, and then she looked at me. I tried my best to look encouraging. “You’re gentle,” I said. “Which is good, because we are absolutely not giving her anal fissures.”

Nav looked like the very words “anal fissures” had stabbed her through the chest. “Okay,” she said, putting a hand on your arm and feeling your sick delts. “I’m game to try.”

I grabbed the lube and brought it closer. “Do you want to-” I honestly struggled getting the words out. I know your mouth had been on me not long before, but you initiating it was one thing. Me asking you was another. “Do you want me to, uh, do I-”

“I can blow you again if you want,” you said, taking pity on me.

“That’d be hot as hell,” I said. “If you’re okay with it.”

"I'm already going to be taking three dicks at once. Do you really think another blowjob is where I'll draw the line?" you said, which- fair.

Nav grabbed her strap-on without putting it on. That seemed like a solid plan, considering that she’d have to enter you last, and it would be a while. I thought. I was pretty sure. I was still having trouble imagining the position we’d have to get into, so it was probably good that my job was the easiest. 

You put a dollop of lube on your fingers and rubbed it over the tip of Eikosi’s dick. She breathed out softly, and you swung your leg over and sunk down onto her. You made it look effortless. The second dick would be the hard one, not that you hadn’t taken two toys at once before. It was really the angle that would give you trouble, if anything.

“Alright,” you said breathlessly. “Gideon, your fingers.”

I guess it was my job to prep you, too. That was fine: I was used to this. I coated my fingers in lube and traced around Eikosi’s dick, making sure everything was wet. Then I spread your folds apart as much as I could with a single hand and pushed one of my fingers in alongside the dildo.

You pushed against me, your breath stalling. You spread your legs wider. Eikosi lifted her hips up experimentally, and I moved with her. You were slick, soaked from the lube, and I could feel the ridges of your walls against my finger. This always made my brain go fuzzy.

Eikosi lowered herself down so that her back was against the mattress, and you bent forward slightly and held yourself up with your hands. Your head dropped to your chest. Your elbows locked, you poor thing.

I placed my hand on the mattress, just beside yours, and pushed my elbow into the crook of yours to get it to unlock. “Just lay on her,” I said. “You’re blocking the flow of blood to your hands.”

You dropped onto your forearms, shifting to rest on Eikosi’s chest, and she brought her arms up to encircle you. I eased another finger in alongside the first, alongside Eikosi’s dick. I could feel the plug in your ass pressing against my fingers. You shifted, taking my fingers all the way to the first knuckle, and moaned softly.

Nav came to your side and pressed her lips against your shoulder. “How does it feel?” she mumbled against your skin.

“Full,” you said. Your voice was throaty. I could see the slight shake of your shoulders. You weren’t exactly tense, but you were still stiff. That never made it easier to penetrate you.

I slid my hand between your body and Eikosi’s to rub your clit. “Relax,” I said, which was my constant refrain. “Let us take care of you. You trust me. Let go.”

You whined desperately and pressed down onto my fingers. I pushed against Eikosi’s dick to make room for a third finger, and you gasped, your whole body shuddering at the intrusion. You were making a noise which was slightly incoherent, but it sure sounded like _“Yes- yes- yes-”_

“Come on,” I murmured. “Come on, Harrowhark. Come on, babe.”

I could tell when you gave yourself over to us fully. You slumped against Eikosi, letting me adjust the angle of both my hands. The tight ridge just inside your cunt relaxed, and I pushed past it carefully. You keened.

“Gaius,” I said softly. She moved next to me. I pulled my arm out from under your body, off your clit, and passed Gaius the lube. “Fingers.”

She coated two fingers, then looked closer at what we were doing and coated the third. When she set down the bottle, I slid my fingers out of your cunt and grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand to replace mine. She pushed inside you with her index finger, and then when she realized how ready you were, her middle as well. You should have seen her damn face, babe. It was pure reverence, like you had divinity inside of you. Which, you know, you did. The entire goal was to fit as much divinity inside you as we possibly could.

Nav lifted your face with both hands and turned it towards her, kissing you squarely on the lips. It took you a moment to kiss back as Gaius pushed her fingers further inside you, then fit in the third. Nav’s tongue darted out and you parted your lips for her without any coaxing. I stared like a moron, slack-jawed and horny as all fuck. 

Then I remembered myself, and remembered Gaius, and remembered that Gaius’s strap-on was still bone-dry. While she touched you, I stroked over her shaft, covering it with lube.

After a moment of this, Gaius said, “Harrow, can I-?” 

The question hung in the air. You broke apart from Nav for long enough to nod, then hid your face in the crook of her shoulder. I wiped off the excess lube on your outer thigh, because I loved to make a mess on you.

“Go slow,” I said.

Gaius slid her fingers out of you and put an arm under your hips to lift you up slightly. She used her other hand to press her cock into you slowly, stopping every time you gasped. It was a long time until she had entered you about halfway, and she stopped there, letting you adjust to the feeling of the both of them stretching you open. That was the hardest part, but you’d done so well, baby.

Maybe I had doubted for a moment that you could take three people at the same time- after all, toys were easier to position than bodies- but I wasn’t doubting any longer, you ridiculous overachiever.

All the taut muscles of your back were on beautiful display, and the large muscles of your thighs, and the coiled muscles of your arms- I was drinking in every twitch, every movement. Gaius pushed inside you further and you pushed back against her. How you could fit all that inside you, I hadn’t the foggiest.

“My beautiful cavalier,” I said. “You astound me.”

It sure looked like you were going to come soon. The way your back mounded into a slight arch, so subtle yet so achingly familiar: you always gave yourself away. This was fine. You could handle overstimulation more than I could, and it was damn hot to see you ruined. This was only the beginning.

Nav was still leaning over to hold you. I could see the rapid rise and fall of your chest, and the slow, intentional roll of your hips.

“Nav, get ready,” I said, and as she scrambled away, I took her place. 

Your breath skimmed hot and quick over my chest. Your hair, an even inch long all the way around, tickled my skin. You were close to sobbing.

“Oh, babe,” I said, “babe, babe, you’re so good. Listen to you. Oh darling-”

“Gideon,” you said, then let out a choked cry. Your hips shuddered and your thighs tensed, but you didn’t make a move to pull away. There was sweat beading on your lower back, and I could feel it on your forehead too as you leaned against me.

Nav smeared lube over the head and shaft of her strap-on and looked at you with those wide amber eyes of hers. “Nova, are you sure you can handle a third?”

“Please,” you said, your voice weak.

There was enough lube dripping down your legs that Gaius didn’t need to grab the bottle: she just touched your thigh and brought the wetness up to circle the plug in your ass. You twitched toward her as she gently tugged it free and dropped it to the side, out of the way. I felt your eyelashes flutter against my skin. I held you tighter.

Nav fit herself in front of Gaius- keeping herself up in a half-squat that could not have been a comfortable position to hold- and pressed the head of her cock against your asshole. You exhaled sharply, not bothering to control your ragged breathing. You were beyond that. It wasn’t hard for her to slide inside you, just an inch; not with that much lube, and you had already been loosened by the plug.

She put a hand on your hip, stroking one of the scars there, and pushed in another inch. “Tell me if it’s too much,” she said.

“More,” you said. You may not have been able to string words together, but damn if you weren’t going to get what you wanted.

She eased into you until her hips were flush with yours, and all the breath left you. Positioned under you the way she was, Eikosi couldn’t exactly move, but Gaius could. She wrapped an arm around Nav’s midsection and rocked her hips very slowly into yours. Your face was flushed, you were sweating, and you no longer tried to press back into them. 

You must have been completely overwhelmed, because you were squeaking like I’d never heard you. It was adorable. You would have hated me for calling it that, but fuck off, it was. I wove my fingers through your hair and I mumbled against your head. I’m not really sure what I was saying- mostly “Hey, hey, hey” I think, with a side of “Wow.”

I wasn’t the only one muttering to myself, either: Eikosi was beyond words, but I’m pretty sure I heard Nav repeating “holy fuck, holy fuck” and Gaius saying “good girl.” 

After a moment, you pushed away from my chest and kissed me. It wasn’t an aggressive kiss, but you didn’t half-ass it, either- I don’t think you’ve ever half-assed anything in your life. When you bit my lip, I whimpered. My own raging arousal was coming back to me full-force, and I lowered my hand to palm at my dick.

You pulled away and offered your neck to me, a gesture I was becoming familiar with. You were _really_ into my teeth. I barely grazed your skin, and you grabbed my hair and tugged. Fuck you, holy shit. You know exactly how much I like that: way too much. I had to take a moment to moan against your neck, because I couldn’t get my brain to figure out how to do anything else.

Your grip on my hair got tighter, and I bit you as gently as I could manage. A little broken moan escaped your mouth. I couldn’t tell if it was _your_ hips that were rocking, or if it was Gaius thrusting alongside Eikosi. Your whole body was moving with it. 

You shook violently, then shook again. I put a palm on your tit, rolling your nipple between my fingers. I dragged my other hand up your thigh, collecting your wetness and bringing it back to my dick. You almost fell forward, but thought better of it. The dicks inside you limited your movement- your back arched and one of your legs twitched when you tugged against them. Nav reached down to stroke your clit, and you hid your face in my neck. Your breath was hot and humid against my skin.

You squirted. _Holy shit_. It wasn’t a lot- just a tiny splatter down your legs- but it joined the mess of lube and arousal that was now absolutely coating your thighs, dripping onto Eikosi’s. You’d never done that before, not in front of me, but now I know that you squirting is accompanied by a high pitched whine and the word _fuck_.

“Keep- like that-” you gasped, and you rocked your hips. Sweat was dripping down your forehead, down the small of your back, between your breasts- your hair was plastered to your forehead, there was a light sheen of it all over you- but you were still going. Your breath was coming like you were running a marathon. You were trembling. This must have been your planned workout for the day, because I couldn’t imagine you doing anything afterwards. You were _wrecked_. 

“Gideon,” you said. You reached to where I was touching myself and put a hand over mine. I was so incredibly wet, and you reached down under my dick to gather that wetness on your fingers and smoothly stroke my shaft. Your grip was loose, teasingly so, but I knew it probably wasn’t a conscious decision this time. I put my hand over yours and I squeezed, just the right amount of pressure.

I guided you through it, gasping at every pass of your hand until I was a couple good strokes away from coming.

“Fuck me,” you said, decisively. Then a truly animal sound tore out of you: some half-moan, half-wail. Your shoulders shook. I had my suspicions that you were crying, but your face was still tucked away in my shoulder and I couldn’t see. A moment later you were done shaking, but your breath came even more ragged.

I waited a moment before asking, “How?”

You pulled away from my shoulder, your face streaked with tears. You opened your mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a gasp, so I gave you a bit of time. Your eyes squeezed shut and your shoulders rounded. You squeaked. Your grip around my dick got painfully tight, which I wasn’t exactly into, but it didn’t last long.

“Harrow,” I said. I pressed a kiss to your forehead. You tasted of salt.

“Fuck my mouth,” you said, in a rush of breath so incomprehensible that I needed to take a moment just to figure out what you said.

You lowered yourself onto unsteady forearms and opened your mouth, and for a moment my palms were sweaty, brain was empty, mom spaghetti-

I moved forward just an inch, and you sucked the tip into your mouth. I had put the most nerves there; you weren’t always up for deep-throating, so this worked best for both of us. One of your hands came up to palm at my ass, pulling me closer. I bumped against the back of your throat. More tears spilled down your face, which was pretty unsettling, not gonna lie. You know I’d rather never see you cry again, but you’d explained how much you were into it so many times it had started to feel condescending. Honestly, your capacity to cry from too much pleasure is kind of awe-inspiring. Fuck, Harrow, I’m _so fond_ of you.

I wasn’t sure how many times you had come at that point. I’m pretty sure you came when you first took me in your mouth- for a moment your jaw locked, thank you _so much_ for not biting me- and you had to stop sucking me a couple times in the minute it took for me to come. Your mouth was hot and wet and perfect, and you know I never last long when you take me like that.

Also, I had one hell of a view, which didn’t help my stamina. I could see your eyes screwed shut as you took me all the way down your throat for the second time that day. I could see Gaius biting at Nav’s shoulder as Nav pulled the old reach-around to rub at your clit. Eikosi put a hand on your shoulder; her eyes were closed, too. The whole tableau was accompanied with an orchestra of sounds. Eikosi was nearly silent, but for her ragged breath; Gaius was moaning into Nav’s skin; Nav was whimpering in much the same cadence that I was. Loudest, though, were the wet sucking noises of you taking _four dicks at the same time_. 

That’s what good pussy sounds like.

I swear I stopped breathing for a moment when I came. I slid out of your mouth and pushed at your shoulder so you’d sit up straight. Being twisted to the side like that for so long must have been hard on your back- if you give yourself scoliosis from too much sex, I am going to rip your spine out and crack it like a whip. No, I don’t know how any of this works. Yes, I know I’m the necro. I still don’t know jack about scoliotic spines, except, theoretically, how to use one as a whip.

Love you.

You held yourself upright for a moment, then conceded to your exhaustion, folding over onto Eikosi’s chest. You were still crying. Tears were collecting under your chin, pooling on Eikosi’s bare skin.

“How much of this can she take?” Eikosi asked.

“She hasn’t tapped out yet,” I said uncertainly.

“Don’t stop,” you said, between sobs. “Nav- harder-”

Nav’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Gaius smacked her ass gently, sending her hips driving forward into yours. You shook. You moaned. Nav choked on her own spit.

Nav increased her pace, holding your hips with one hand to keep you in place. Gaius grabbed your other hip, and together they kept you still. I was still starry-eyed from coming, but I flopped onto my side, curled against Eikosi, and looked at you. Your lips were perpetually parted. Your cheek was pressed against Eikosi’s chest, facing me, but your eyes were still screwed shut. I looked at the sharp point of your chin, and the dramatic divot of your philtrum, and every scar on your cheek and the bridge of your nose and your forehead, no matter how small. These are not ugly to me, Harrowhark. They’re reminders of everything I love about you. They’re reminders of how damn hard you fight to be taken seriously. 

And yet, now, you’re submitting to me. You’ve got to have some idea how much that makes my chest ache. You’ve got to have some idea just how much I love you.

Eikosi’s arms were draped around you, and your arms were draped around Eikosi. You scrabbled uselessly at the mattress. You no longer made any sounds at all, except hiccuping sobs and the catch of your breath. Your whole body jerked every few seconds, unrelated to the pace Gaius and Nav were setting. Your brow furrowed, and you sobbed from sheer pleasure, and it was the prettiest goddamn view I’d ever had.

I put a hand on your cheek and stroked over the pale scars there. You didn’t open your eyes. “Who’s my beautiful girl,” I said.

You were too overwhelmed to respond. “Gid- Gid-” you cried.

You went slack. You stopped pawing at the mattress, and the furrow in your brow relaxed. You just lay there and trembled, ever-so-slightly. I’m pretty sure you blacked out there for a moment, but you didn’t say anything.

A moment passed. Nav slowed, as did Gaius. They watched you, awaiting your cue.

“Stop,” you said, and everyone stopped. Nav took her hand away from your clit. I stroked your cheek again.

“Do you want us out of you?” asked Nav.

“One moment,” you said, the words clearly taking effort to enunciate. You lay there shivering. “Alright, slowly.”

Gaius began to slide out- gradually at first- but I think she didn’t expect you to be so slick and tight, and the last few inches came out fast. You cried out. Your legs shook again, and your back arched- holy shit, your stamina astonishes me- and Nav waited until you had stopped before putting a hand on your ass and pulling out slowly as well. She fiddled with the straps of her harness so she could leave it in a pile to the side, at which point she flopped down on the other side of Eikosi and put her hand on your sweaty back. Gaius finished taking off hers and went to Nav’s side.

Eikosi sat up, not displacing you, and lifted you by the hips to pull you off her dick. You were clearly in no state to get off her yourself. I took your limp hand and pressed your palm to my lips.

“How are you doing?” Eikosi asked you.

You mumbled something into her chest.

“I think you should say that so everyone can hear it.”

You still didn’t raise your head. We fucked the energy right out of you, didn’t we? “Thank you,” you said, genuinely. 

I wanted to cuddle the fuck out of you right then, but my current anatomy felt like it was getting in the way. I put my hand over my dick and focused on reducing it back into a clit. This part was far easier than the initial modification, because my body remembered what it had been before and I didn’t need to try so hard figuring any of it out. When I was back to my usual anatomy, I took your hand again. You squeezed back, with all the strength of a limp noodle.

“Gideon,” you said.

“Which?” said Nav, taking your other hand.

“My Gideon,” you said, which warmed my heart.

I kissed across your knuckles, then said, “I’m here, baby.”

“Hold me.”

Eikosi passed you over to me. I took you onto my lap and wrapped you up in my arms, and it would have been the best thing in the world to never have to let go. You were like a ragdoll, boneless and utterly spent. “Someone get the box of wipes,” I said.

I’m not sure who went to the Fun Box to grab it, but a moment later someone was tapping it against my hand. The wipes were soft, soft enough that they didn’t give you sensory issues, and they didn’t leave any sticky residue. I wiped the mingled tears and sweat off your face first, careful to avoid poking you in the eye. You gave no comment. Your eyes slipped closed again.

I wiped your brow, then your neck. Your head lolled to the side. I grabbed a new wipe to dip between your tits, over the old scar there, then wiping the sweat that had collected under them. You were dead weight on my lap.

We’d definitely have to shower after this.

A third wipe I brought between your legs. When I touched your thigh, you twitched without much strength behind the movement. I brought it up one leg, then the other, and you closed your eyes and let me clean you. You were an absolute mess- your legs all shiny, little strands of arousal stuck in your bush- just a _mess_. Luckily, I love mess.

When I drew it over your folds, you stiffened, a small noise of protest rising in your throat. 

“It’s okay,” I said. I avoided your clit, because it must have been rubbed raw, and only took a moment to finish cleaning there. You sank back into me.

When I had finished with your front, I carefully flipped you over so you were facing me, your nose pressed into the crook of my neck. I started between your shoulder blades, sliding down to the small of your back and then between your ass cheeks. When I was done, I scrumpled up the wipe and tossed it to the side.

You said something I didn’t catch.

“I didn’t hear that,” I said.

“Kiss me,” you said, just barely audible. Your voice was ruined.

I kissed you, long and sweet, and after a moment you had regained enough energy to curl a hand around the back of my neck. Then you broke the kiss and rested your forehead against my shoulder. You were still trembling. I flipped you over so you could lay back against my chest.

“Good girl,” I muttered against the top of your head. Then, to the other me’s in the room: “Come on, we’re cuddling.”

Eikosi scooted up to my backside, wrapping her arms around my waist so she could place her hands on your hips. Gaius leaned into my right side and wrapped an arm around you as well. If you were relaxed before, boy howdy, you were a little puddle as Nav pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder and settled beside you. She pressed her face into my side and wrapped an arm over your chest.

There was a moment where all I could hear was our collective breathing. You were beginning to sound like your usual self, breath slow and steady. I realized after a minute that Nav had started wanking, and I remained politely silent. Her breath was stuttering gasps until she came, almost-silently, her face hidden against my arm.

She caught her breath.

“Sorry,” she said.

“Don’t apologise,” Eikosi said. “Nova’s hot as hell, she should know what she does to us.”

You reached up to your chest to put a hand over Nav’s forearm, maybe as some small comfort, and she sighed. She sagged against me.

“That was the most impressive thing I’ve seen in my entire life,” she said.

I couldn’t see your face, not from my angle, but I’m pretty sure you were smiling. You always smile when you’ve won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to badgerjaw, for inspiring the ridiculous conceit of this and encouraging me the entire cursed way. This would never have existed without you, so, you know, thaaaaanks.
> 
> And to alittlegloomy: this would've had 107 "hand"s and 44 "down"s if not for you. you saved my ass. thanks. 
> 
> V: you inspired 900 words of foreplay with a single passing comment, so you were really the one who got me past 10k.
> 
> also thank u to dilapidatedcorvid for hearing i had oncested a character and not blocking me instantly
> 
> and to the discord server- this would not exist if i hadn't found all these people through it. whether this is a good thing is yet to be determined! love yall!


End file.
